vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming projects by the studios related to VOCALOID. Please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings.. Commercial license releases The most commonly known VOCALOIDs are the commercially sold units produced by 3rd party studios. These VOCALOIDs are produced under license by Yamaha and are able to be bought by any bidding producers through various commercial outlets. Their quality and capabilities vary, as do the licensing agreements for use issued by the respected studios involved. ''VOCALOID'' A total of 5 voicebanks were released for VOCALOID in English and Japanese. ''VOCALOID2'' A total of 35 voicebanks were released for VOCALOID2 in English and Japanese. ''VOCALOID3'' A total of 67 voicebanks have been released for VOCALOID3 in English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Chinese. Second Editions These VOCALOID3 vocals have been renewed since their original releases. ''VOCALOID4'' A total of 4 voicebanks have been released for VOCALOID4 in Japanese. Derivative releases ''iVOCALOID'' iVOCALOID is the iPad version of VOCALOID. A total of 4 vocals have been created for it so far. ''VocaloWitter'' VocaloWitter is the iPhone version of VOCALOID. A total of 2 vocals have been created for it so far. ''VOCALOID NEO'' These are the VOCALOID3 releases for the Mac OS X version of VOCALOID. Announced vocals These are VOCALOID voicebanks known to be in production. Their status and licensing are unknown, but most are presumed to have commercial licenses. It takes approximately 4 hours in total for a Japanese VOCALOID to be recorded. An English VOCALOID can take from a week to over a month to record all its samples. Pieced together during more than 4 months of tuning and assembling the software together, in addition to the possibility of a second set of recordings being made for better sample selection, a VOCALOID may take anywhere from 6 months to over 2 years to complete. Furthermore, until consent is given, VOCALOIDs cannot be talked about by staff or their vocal providers.link This is due to legal grounds and therefore, fans must aware of this and respect the process involved in making just one of any of the VOCALOIDs. Restricted access These are vocals that producers have, or currently have limited access to. Trial versions Trial versions of voicebanks are often released to act as a method of users testing to see if they like the vocal. Trial versions tend to have restrictions such as limited day usage or limited functions. Often they have other issues with them, such as they are made from beta versions of the software. Producers making demos might also be issues Beta versions of pre-released VOCALOIDs or even the full version of the software. This section contains those that were made able to be accessed by the general public, in many cases, the demo is only given out for a limited amount of time or issued on a limited number with a magazine or other means. All other pre-released versions or unreleased versions are listed elsewhere in the "Restricted Access" section. On occasion, a VOCALOID may also come with demo versions of other VOCALOIDs made by the same studio which may or may not be declared prior to purchase, in this case they may be absent from this page because of the difficulty in confirming them. Retired voicebanks There are some VOCALOID voicebanks that were available commercially that have now been removed from sale or will be removed from sale in the near future. Vocals that have seen retirement may continue to be sold for some time after their initial retirement; however, they are on limited supply and will sell only while the stock lasts. Their usage is limited to those who are able to access these vocals before or since their retirement, as no new stock has been released containing their vocals. Please note the VOCALOID and VOCALOID2 engines are unsupported entirely. VOCALOID will retire "in the near future", when Yamaha signals to the studios involved to retire them from sale. VOCALOID2 vocals will remain on sale, as their vocals can be used in VOCALOID3. In March 2013, several VOCALOID3 products were announced as being retired from the VOCALOID on-line shop. These included the VOCALOID3 engine itself, VY1v3, VY2v3, Tone Rion, Aoki Lapis and Mew. They were replaced with "SE" (Second Edition) versions with the most up-to-date version of the VOCALOID3 engine available, plus 3 new plug-ins there were also available for download from the VOCALOID shop. Aside from this, there were no additional differences between the products and users with the older versions did not need to purchase the new "SE" products.link Private licenses Private voicebanks are created under license for non-commercial use. Private vocals are much harder to confirm than commercially released vocals and their progress is impossible to determine; however, they are becoming more and more common. The voicebanks in the section are listed by VOCALOID engine era. Unlike commercially released vocals, private vocals are only allowed to be used by producers who have been given permission and are hired to create songs for use by the license holders. There were no known private licenses released during the VOCALOID era. However, the original intention of the engine was to be released only as a privately licensed product; this did not happen because Crypton Future Media was able to convince Yamaha it was more beneficial to release it as a commercial product. Therefore, this kind of licensing was considered for the software from the start. During the VOCALOID2 era of development, Yamaha began to test the waters to see if it was profitable to create VOCALOIDs for private use and began to develop VOCALOID-flex as a means to allow VOCALOID to extend its capabilities beyond just singing. A number of vocals were created in the VOCALOID2 era; take note this does not mean they were using the VOCALOID2 software. After VOCALOID3 was released, Yamaha sought to make the licensing of such vocals more common. A number of vocals were created in the VOCALOID3 era; take note this does not mean they were using the VOCALOID3 software. Exclusives/Limited Since the start of the VOCALOID3 era, a new type of release has also appeared, this being exclusive/limited vocals. These are given out in limited numbers or in exclusive events as prizes; they are not for sale. Thus, there are a limited number of ways to obtain them. Misc. unreleased/cancelled voicebanks The following is a list of known but unreleased VOCALOID voicebanks that were once intended for commercial release. These vocals managed to reach a status where they could be released commercially; however, for one reason or another were never released. Some producers may have access to these vocals, as they were given the voicebanks by the VOCALOID studios to use with permission. This list does not include beta stage voicebanks (such as CV-4Cβ) or unnamed known delayed projects (such as Project If...). Beta/Prototype Voicebanks These vocals exist but are only prototypes and usually, but not always, listed with a "β" ("beta") on their name. There is no indication they were ever meant to be commercial products. Rumour mill These vocals are rumoured or hinted to be released but their status has not been made official. Possible future voicebanks This section contains hints, confirmations and suggestions put out by VOCALOID studios. Awaiting further confirmation The following are possible upcoming voicebanks whose statuses are not yet clarified, or they are vocal developments which are announced but have not had any updates about there statuses within the last six months. Fakes/Jokes Official *Kasane Teto was an April Fool's Day joke on April 1, 2008 made out by the perpetrators to be a new Crypton Future Media VOCALOID. The legacy of this prank continued on for years after its original run and even today some less-informed fans believe she is a VOCALOID. Some time after the joke, an UTAU voicebank for her was created. **The group behind Teto, the "VIPPERS", have also passed off other characters ("VIPPERLOIDS") as being by Crypton Future Media (actually a variation, like CRVIPTON or CRVYPTON), such as , "CV03" , and "CV04" . *On April 1, 2012, VocaTone announced that "James" would be made into a VOCALOID known as Bird-loid, however, this was an April Fools day joke.link *Another April Fools' day joke in 2012 was "Animaloid", which turned out to be also a hint about the upcoming MAYU VOCALOID. *Furimoman, was an April 1st 2014 VOICEROID/VOCALOID3 male vocal from AH-Software Co. Ltd..linklink Furimoman was featured alongside other AH-Software characters later on in April 2014 during a live stream event.link Fanmade *'Ange Wayne': A fake VOCALOID who was spammed over many websites (mainly English speaking ones) for over a month including (but not restricted to) Yahoo Answers, YouTube, the VOCALOID Wikia and VOCALOID Otaku forums. A website was also produced for Ange Wayne.link *'Rune': A VOCALOID who was introduced in much the same manner as Ange Wayne, it has been deemed fake until proven otherwise for its manner it was introduced in. A fake "VOCALOID3" logo is found on the video; Twitter and Facebook accounts were also made, showing poor quality art work. The company behind it, "AudX", does not appear to exist. *'Ion-Nation': Appeared in Late 2012, boasting a boy-band of young male VOCALOIDs. They made several videos and claimed to be part of "VocaTonF and PowerFK". *'Taku': On October 31, 2013, a group called "VocaloMaker" claimed to be making a Spanish-Japanese VOCALOID that would need further approval from YAMAHA to continue. The video "demonstrating" Taku has been removed. *'Seion Kodokuna': On March 30, 2014, a YouTube channel by the name of 未来のメディア (Mirai no Media Co.) uploaded what was claimed to be a demonstration of a new private VOCALOID using the voice of "a 10-year-old boy". Two more demos were released, one of the two covering a Brazilian song using the Japanese phoneme set, and also including further details on the vocals. The description noted that the VOCALOID would be a tri-lingual bank, using Japanese, English, and Portuguese. However, it was later revealed in the description of the fifth video uploaded that the user had created both the account and videos as a joke, as well as the VOCALOID used for this was that of the POCALOID version of Masaoka Azuki with GEN parameters increased. *'VIBE': On December 28th, 2014, a small group decided to create a local joke for Spain's Day of the Innocents, where idea was to make the UTAU, VIBE, into a "VOCALOID4" with a Portuguese voicebank and extra phonemes to mimic Spanish and English. The group had designed a silhouette and a fake screenshot of the VOCALOID4 engine with edited in phonemes and voicebanks. The voice provider of the UTAU posted the images onto the VIBE fanpage, only to gain a few likes. However, by the next day, the joke was found by a humor page and the "news" was moved over to another website, who thought VIBE was actually going to becoming a VOCALOID. As the page was still local, the group behind VIBE kept silent. Afterwards, VIBE's "VOCALOID4 announcement" became viral in social media sites such as Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook, obtaining more attention from the Western fans. To continue the joke, the voice provider "leaked" information about VIBE's "development" on Twitter. Eventually, on the night of December 29th, the voice provider admitted that VIBE becoming a VOCALOID was a hoax, however, she was inspired by the fan's reaction to the joke. While VIBE is not a VOCALOID, the group is now motivated to try to make the fake "VOCALOID" a reality. "VOCALOID" VIBE References Category:Articles